My Very Own
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: In a distant land, Chris Redfield, Carlos Oliveira, and Leon Kennedy find themselves in way over their heads... A mysterious girl, a woman in red, and a secret...Just what is the connection to Wesker? Will our happless heroes make it out alive? Post RE5.
1. Meeting At The Temple

Sprinting down a cold, dark stairwell, Carlos Oliveira, self-proclaimed heartthrob, was hot on the heels of the mysterious marksman that had thrice saved his life...

In a distant and relatively unknown slice of earth, BSAA agent Chris Redfield was dropped off at a paramilitary base, his convoy leaving him alone to meet up with his partner, Jill Valentine at the village temple. The man in charge of the unit was one of short build and an even shorter temper. Chris was eager to be away from him as soon as possible, and the rest of the men staring him down like a hawk. His green tactical vest grew heavy as the sun and mixed intercultural music of the land beat down through the beige tent.

"Henry Inboni. Agent Redfield," The man in charge gazed distantly at the American with misplaced and instant contempt, "You have already been prompted on the current situation, correct?"

Chris shook his head at the strained English of the French-accented man, "No, I haven't been told a thing since I arrived."

"Your guide can fill you in, as he so pleases. Oliveira!" The heavily accented Henry pointed at the only man in the square make-shift office not glaring daggers, "Carlos, you know where to go, so you can take the...Agent."

Chris didn't like how he said that, but his beef was not with these people. He looked over at Carlos, surprised to see that he was not the only lost one in the room. "Let's go."

Carlos grabbed a radio off the table and headed out of the open tent flap. Chris followed, glad to be away from Henry and his men. Carlos looked back at him, "Hey, I thought that there was going to be a foxy lady along for the ride?"

Chris shook his head, struggling to imagine his partner as a woman, let alone a 'foxy' woman, "You mean Jill? She should already be at the temple."

Carlos groaned in disappointment, not thinking that the Jill mentioned was the Jill he had escaped Raccoon City with, "Aiee! Well, come on then. Careful, this land's dangerous. Cursed. Or so the locals say."

They crawled up a low wall, the only way around it being a five day walk. The rocky terrain made things slow, but not impossible, especially for our heroes. A dark blue thin ribbion of a stream flowed alongside them for a way, wrapping around an ancient oak tree before vanishing underground outside the base of Henry Inboni. Swampy marshes and pits of quicksand surrounded almost every step they took, and were they not crossing on the round stone bridge leading to their destination, they surely would have perished. The sky turned slowly cloudy, overcasting the sun.

"Cursed? What does that have to do with anything?" Chris failed to understand the meaning to Carlos's chatter, short of being idle conversation, as they reached the end of the cicada buzzing bridge.

"Nothing...And everything. There have been reports of rampant B.O.W.s, the reason you are here if I am not mistaken, and the people here are saying that the Gods are cursing them, but yet, no one in the village has died. Yet." Carlos was deeply disturbed by that oddity, focusing more on that then looking down at the rickety bridge suspended a hundred feet over a natural spike deathtrap, "In fact, the village has been very quiet this day. Do you know why?" Carlos waited a moment before continuing, but after crossing the swinging logs of death in one piece, "Because everyone is gone. They just vanished without a trace."

Chris frowned deeply, a crease settling temporarily on his brow as he looked ahead at his guide, not the ground below, "Do you think that the B.O.W.s are responsible?"

"No," Carlos shook his head, stopping to take shelter in a shallow alcove as rain began to beat down from the heavens, too heavily for humans to see through, "I've looked over the houses, the church, and there were no clues about what had happened."

Once the freak rain storm had slowed, they continued on their merry way.

Agent Redfield was both intrigued and crestfallen at this news, "So, there was nothing?"

Oliveira smirked, scaling carefully around the side of a large bolder wedged between a giant chasm, "I didn't say that. The villagers may have vanished, but their things were still there. I saw the log of the inn, and apparently, a single guest had checked in and paid for a month in advance. It was noted in the diary of the Innkeeper's wife that the guest was very odd.-"

__

03 de diciembre 2010. Un desconocido entró en la ciudad hoy en día. Es un tipo raro, pero muy ricos. Nos otorgan todos los privilegios de ciudadanos, por una cuota generosa donación. El desconocido pagó bastante buena gana, e incluso agregó extra para mantener el anonimato en los registros del pueblo.

04 de diciembre 2010. Pero una persona extraña! Jamás en toda mi vida he presenciado un acontecimiento tan extraño en una persona. Era como un arsenal humano! Las armas estaban en todas partes cuando me vino a limpiar la habitación. Casi me da un ataque al corazón! Cualquier persona física o pequeño, pero un pequeño ejército podría haber sido suministrado! Entonces, de la nada, se nos pidió a ... Bueno, mientras escribo esto, puedo sentir la mala intención, no importa cuán amable es nuestro invitado. Le pregunté a mi marido para eliminar el desconocido a la vez, pero el tonto codiciosos no me escuchan! Sólo sé que esto no acabará bien ...

06 de diciembre 2010. Esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo que escribir. Nuestro último ... ... Aldeano ha solicitado que todos se reúnen las leyendas y la historia de este lugar ... Pero era la forma en que fueron abordados que realmente me molesta. Le he dicho a mi marido a todos mis dudas, pero él se encoge de hombros ... Lo puedo sentir, esta persona es pura maldad! El diablo reside en esa abominación impía!

09 de diciembre 2010. He perdido ... me enfrenté al demonio, y se llevó mi marido de mi parte. Muerto, mi amado es ... muerto. Enrico, mi dulce, sólo tiene que esperar por mí. No descansaré hasta que yo o esta Hellspawn-*

The diary ends there, blood splattering the pages.

"-And she suspects that her husband was killed by this 'evil incarnate'. The diary ends suddenly, and it was the freshest blood I could find in this entire place. The blood...was at least a week old by the time I found it."

Chris followed Carlos, stopping just on the other side of the massive grey boulder, "Then...they were murdered?"

Chris looked at Carlos. Carlos looked back grimly, bowing his head in respect. So, they did die. But what happened to the bodies? Because of his past experiences, Chris, and Carlos, couldn't help but think back to the Raccoon City Incident. Zombies. Or living experiments for the twisted scientists at Umbrella. Neither found the options very appealing.

"I sent the blood back for analysis, but my boys couldn't dig up a single thing. Whoever this guy is, he's off the maps." Carlos didn't like the sounds of that.

Chris liked that even less, his mind jumping straight to one particular answer, "Wesker!" The events of a year ago played freshly through his mind, "But he died in Kijuju..."

"The blood wasn't coagulated, so he's alive, whoever's responsible." Carlos thought to what Chris had told him earlier, "But I can't guarantee that your partner is."

"Jill can take care of herself...Why?" Chris had the feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Because the only place to go from the village is the temple..." Carlos had grievances with going anywhere near that temple, and Chris saw that.

"What? Carlos, what is it?" He looked at his guide with uncertainty.

"That temple...El Templo de la Diosa-muertos...The Temple of the Undead Goddess...That place..." Carlos feel to his knees, terrified at the very name of the temple.

_Arriving to help the locals, Carlos had been sent to the Temple of the Undead Goddess. He had been sent inside the labyrinths to retrieve and idol of the Goddess for the village shaman to purify. However, not all went as planed..._

_Armed with only a handgun, Carlos Oliveira set off into the Temple..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N **Ok, the translation is below. I have carefully written this, hoping to make it sound as accurate possible. Of course, that's not exactly easy for me, so if anyone can catch any mistake I may have made, please inform me so I can fix it either in that context or in future chapters. I hope you liked and wanted to continue reading!

Freakin' pen!

And last but not least:

The translated (by Goggle) diary entries:

__

December 3rd, 2010. A stranger came into the town today. An odd fellow, but very rich. We granted full citizen privileges, for a very generous donation fee. The stranger paid willingly enough, and even added extra to keep anonymous in the village records.

December 4th, 2010. But such a queer person! Never in all my life have I witnessed such a strange occurrence in a person. It was like a human armory! Weapons were everywhere when I came in to clean the room. I almost had a heart attack! Such a small person, but a small army could have been supplied! Then, out of nowhere, we were requested to... Well, even as I write this, I can sense the evil intent, no matter how courteous our guest is. I asked my husband to remove the stranger at once, but the greedy fool would not listen to me! I just know that this will not end well...

December 6th, 2010. This is the first chance I have to write. Our newest...Villager...Has requested that we all gather the legends and history of this place... But it was the way we were approached that truly bothers me. I've told my husband all of my misgivings, but he just shrugs it off... I can feel it, this person is pure evil! The Devil resides in that unholy abomination!

December 9th, 2010. I have lost...I confronted the demon, and it took my husband from me. Dead, my beloved is...dead. Enrico, my sweet, just wait for me. I won't rest until either I or this hellspawn-


	2. The Mysterious Ora

__

_Armed with only a handgun, Carlos Oliveira set off into the Temple of the Undead Goddess..._

Weapon ready to fire at the slightest movement, Carlos stalked silently down the crumbling stairwell. He was on high alert, the suspense tingling his very bone. The wind whistled eerily through the air; it reminded him of the depression of a wife morning the loss of a husband, and the sorrow of a mother grieving over her son. An Arctic chill froze the upper level of the cavernous building. But he pressed on...

"Spooky." He noted dark green slimy moss and the faintest traces of dried blood on the mud-made walls and floor.

The smell of death and decay was heavy, though few had ever stepped foot inside this holy landmark over the centuries. The thousands of bats that took refuge nightly probably didn't help any. At the foot of the stairs, Carlos understood why the temple reeked so: there was a solid wall made up entirely of the dead. Humans, animals, and plants were all heaped on top of one another from the ceiling to the ground in a perfect line with a single break in the very middle. He had the sneaking suspicion that a whole maze full of traps laid inside, just waiting to claim it's next victim...

"I'd turn back if I were you." A small person, a young adult with a slim body, stepped into the light from the Temple entrance.

The stranger was tiny, like a ten year-old boy, but it was clear that he was at least twice that age. He had choppy black hair, pulled back into a sloppy braid that was tied off to the middle of his shoulder blades, straight eyebrows with a small red smear at one end, and a deep purple ring hanging from his left ear with a matching silver band on his right pinky. His eyes were dark, almost jet black, covered by a thick fringe of lashes. A faded grey tee-shirt two times too big was covered by another three layers of shirts, all unbuttoned. Baggy brown jeans were partially hidden by the tee-shirt, but were hiding a pair of black boots in return.

"Ay, ay, ay! You nearly scared me to death!" Carlos held his chest, startled badly by the skulking boy.

He merely shrugged and pointed back towards the shadows, "If you insist on going in there, I'll help you prepare..."

Carlos looked at the boy with mild amusement, "What makes you so sure I'm not prepared?"

"Do you have a flashlight? Batteries? Medipacks, enough firepower, or ammo?" The boy thumped his lantern back into life before starting off, "Feel free to follow me, if you wish to survive more than ten minutes in there."

Carlos followed him, cautiously. Maybe it was because of Raccoon City, but he found it harder to trust people now. Especially people that stayed just outside a maze of dead people. Something about this boy just didn't sit right with him...

"So, what happened?" Carlos asked, breaking the unnerving silence that rang throughout his skull.

He looked back at Carlos, eyebrow raised, "Wadda mean?"

He tapped his own head, mirroring where the smudge was on the boy. He rubbed two fingers down it, looked at his fingers, then sucked the stuff off, "Oh. That. I hit my head."

The boy stopped shortly after reaching the mouth of the labyrinth. It took Carlos a moment to even see it; the entire camp was almost perfectly camouflaged to match the area around it. It was not made of bodies, it just looked like it was. The boy opened the tent flap and let Carlos in first. At least the inside is normal, Carlos thought to himself. The inside was cramped, the back wall stacked with weapons and ammo, the right side with various items that would be of use, and the left was a small bunk bed with a mini fridge at the end. Books scattered the table top, and what space was free was taken by weapons either in the midst of repair or improvement. An old typewriter was next to the flap, on top of a rusted red trunk.

"Who are you?" Carlos was amazed at the high tech laptop on the bottom bunk, the complicated books written in dead languages, and the "top secret" files in the corner next to the typewriter.

He responded, joking sarcastically, "Oriana. Friends call me Ora, at least they would if I had any..."

"Isn't Oriana a ladies name?" Carlos looked again at the boy, and now that the light was infinitely better, he saw that Oriana was in fact, a girl. A fact she tried to hide on principle. "Sorry..."

She didn't care one way or another if he thought that she was guy or not, "And your name would be...?"

"Carlos." He wasn't too sure what to make out of Ora, so he deiced to keep it simple and play it safe.

"So, Carlos, what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

He laughed humorlessly, "I could ask you the same thing."

She uncrossed her arms and sat at the table, kicking the other chair out for him to sit. "I was supposed to be working with a partner, but he vanished inside there," She nodded to the maze of bodies, "And I now I have to find him before its too late."

"Too late? Too late for what?" Carlos sat down and pulled the chair to better face his hostess.

She blinked at him, thinking that it should have been obvious what she meant, "Those things in there...They're bloodthirsty."

Her tone was almost creepier than the breeze outside, "What's out there?"

"In a word: The undead." She had heard a great deal about the Raccoon City incident, and firmly believed the possibility of the reports of similar occurrences. "So, what about you? Why are you here?"

He thought to the villiagers, so frightened about the nearby Temple as he foolishly volentered to help the shaman, "I'm helping the locals. The shaman's getting on in years, and she can't make it inside anymore."

"Oh, so you're playing the hero by getting whatever it is that they need, just to pacify a small settlement? You'd seriously risk your life for that? I mean, it couldn't possibly be that easy, could it?"

"No." He had to agree, though he wished that she was wrong. He may have gotten along fine afterwards, but the events of Raccoon City had scarred him deeply.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer (which I forgot last chapter): **Capcom owns what Capcom owns. I own what I own.

**A/N **So who is Ora's partner? What is their common interest? Can she even be trusted? Find out next time!

Yeah, I have no clue why I wrote that...Anyways, I wanted to thank my readers for their support so far! A tad early, I know, but I want them to know that they are appreciated! Yays! Ah, yeah. So, I might not update everyday/every other day, because action is hard for me to write. And trying to write a whole game? Wow, I give those people props. Sorry this is kinda short (under 1,500 words), but I believe in ending things were they fit, not trying to push a certain number of words. Ok, I try to do both, but the first applies more than the second!

**UPDATE 9/22/10: **Slightly altered Oriana''s personality, hopefully making her colder/more mysterious.

Freakin' pen!


	3. Stealing the Dawn

_Meeting with Oriana, a young woman searching for her partner, Carlos Oliveira prepares to enter the Forsaken Labyrinth..._

Packing a Barret XM109 sniper as her only non-melee weapon, Ora carried a single green herb and an open frequency radio/PDA hybrid. Carlos was covered by Ora, having prepared with a flashlight, a battery pack at the urging of Oriana, and a large Medipack (which contained three first aid sprays), along with his trusty Beretta Px4 Storm. They stalked toward their goal slowly, frightened by the tension and suspense the silence created, the mammoth entrance of the maze taking what seemed like years to penetrate.

"So, what's in there, exactly?" Carlos looked back at Ora expectently, hoping that she had some knowledge on the area.

She responded by aiming her gun at him. He moved to draw his weapon at her, but she pulled the trigger before he could even twitch his finger. Bits of blood and bone hit his back, pelting him with large droplets of red. A single Cerberus, mutated by decades of rotting and lack of food, had lunged to eat him, and she had saved his life without a sound, short of pulling the trigger, but even that sound was suspect. He turned back to shoot a second canine while she destroyed the third and last; for the moment anyways.

"Thanks," He grudgingly held out his hand to shake her's in thanks, "You saved my ass back there."

She shrugged indifferently and pushed coldly past his hand, "If I wanted you gone, trust me, you would be."

"Someone has her panties in a twist." He regained his place in front of her, turning right at the first fork, trying to regain as much composure as he could.

She arched her nicely sized eyebrow at him, "Excuse me? Don't think for one minute that you have any effect whatsoever on my panties."

He smirked at her, "Aw, I knew it. The ladies love my accent. It drives them crazy."

She snorted, "Wow, you must really rely on pity dates, huh?"

"You-" The radio on Ora's hip beeped, cutting him off.

She removed it and looked at the machine, prepared to respond at a moments notice. It crackled to life, a high-pitched wail in the background rumbled as if from underwater.

"Hello...Oriana...Anyone...is anyone...there... This is...Repeat, this...Le..." The transmission ended abruptly.

Ora merely put the device back on her hip, not even bothering to answer the distress signal. That didn't sit right with Carlos. Not right at all.

"Weren't you going to answer that?" He demanded, holding her back from proceeding.

She scowled at being grabbed, "Why would I?"

"Wasn't that your partner?" He pushed her against the wall forcefully, too angry to care that she was a woman.

She freed herself from his grip, shoving him into the opposite wall with her elbow and forearm, "Don't do that again," Her voice was low, and by far one of the most frightening things that Carlos had ever head in his entire life. She released him, poised to pin him again if he made a move she didn't like, "I'm not scum enough to leave my partner to die, alright? If you cared to think about it, you'd see that it was not only pointless to answer a call like that, but that it very well could be a trap. You heard that sound in the background, didn't you? This equipment is state-of-the-art, it wouldn't malfunction so easily..."

He felt not only stupid, but he felt like a major dickhead for not only laying a hand on her, but for doubting her like that. "I'm sorry, I should have given you more credit than that. It's just that after Raccoon City...I find it hard to trust anyone so readily anymore."

She nodded understandingly, "I can't blame you for doubting me, that's just the world we live in. But for you to continue to distrust me..."

He was a bit confused by that himself, but he did have a least a small reason for his behavior, "I really don't know much about you. We're partners, aren't we?"

Oriana hesitated, scared of something or someone, "...Well, if it'll help," She pulled a petrified head up to an uneven rise in the floor, stepping on it to make sure it wouldn't cave in while she sat on it, "I was-" She suddenly looked back into the shadows, tackling Carlos out of the way as a huge, slimy, greenish-brown _thing _jutted from the far wall and pulled her away, screaming, "Carlos, get out of here! SAVE YOURSELF!"

As if he would listen to that! He chased after her, but stopped short as the ground submerged into a lake of sorts. She wasn't quite under the water, but she wasn't above it either. She was being dragged through it, too faster and too far to see where she was being taken. She was gone, just like that. Ora was really gone. No, she was his partner, and they had jobs to do!

"Damn!" Carlos may not have entirely trusted her, but he still cared that she was gone. Anyone sane would have.

He punched the bumpy and jagged wall in frustration, causing some of the remains to cave in under his fist. Inspecting the hole he had made, he saw that a rounded pewter table laid on the other side. Something was on the table, but he couldn't make out what it was. Using his full body weight and taking a deep breath, Carlos charged at the wall, crashing through to the floor. The most extraordinary thing met his eyes: the bodies of women in various stages of life, all sacrificially murdered. They lined the walls, spaces (some of which were empty) gaping only once for the door. Looking back at the table, an inscription written in Spanish was etched under a lump of rock:

"Para estos ojos que viven de la piedra, todos los recuerdos de la travesía de la luna muerta."

("To these living eyes of stone, all the memories of the dead traverse the moon.")

Carlos made it out two days later (searching for a nonexistent trace of Oriana the entire time), the Moon Emblem secure in his front pocket. It was not an ugly rock, carved elegantly with a small blue topaz stone set in the very middle, but to him, it was not worth the loss Of Oriana. He gave the stone to the shaman and returned to look for Ora, but her campsite was gone, and a note was left behind for him, pinned to the wall just next to the entrance of the labyrinth. He couldn't help but feel more than a bit disappointed that he would probably never see her again, though he was immensely relived that he would not have to re-enter the horror inside the temple...

_"Carlos,_

_Sorry for leaving you like this/that, but I finally have a lead on my mission. I'm sure you understand, don't you? Besides, I know that you can look after yourself. Well, this is good bye..._

_P.S._

_Sorry for the rude comments, your accent actually was kinda cute!"_

He smiled at the note and shoved it in his back pocket, "She so digs me."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Capcom owns Resi and its characters. I own Ora and this fic.

**A/N: **Ok, so Oriana has a bad starting inventory. If this was the game however, I'd either have given her the same or two slots worse than Carlos. I'm sorry, I'm just sick and tired of the girls getting better things (like more spaces or something). Sure, the guy still get's the better gun in the end, but she's no slouch to pick, if this was really a game. You'll understand later. The reason her stats/inventory isn't as good is because she's stronger than Carlos, and because she may be in this less than him (I haven't decided), naturally she'd just start out with a decent weapon. Sorry it took so long...I was working on this in my few spare minutes in class, while trying to work on a picture at home. Busy work, but, I don't really mind it. And a big round of applause for my readers/reviewers!

Freakin' pen!


	4. Reaching The Temple

Ok, so maybe the Temple of the Undead Goddess wasn't a completely terrible experience...After all, Carlos _did_ get meet lovely, if not boyish, Oriana...But it was still terrifying in the shallow levels of the massive squared pyramid. He shuddered to think of what laid in wait in the deeper levels... Carlos looked at Chris, ready to impart a smidgen of his knowledge for the better good. Hopefully, he would listen to what Carlos had to say. But, at least he would have been warned...

"You were in the Arklay Mountain Mansion Incident, weren't you?" Carlos had read the reports of the survivors before he had to fight his way out of Raccoon City more than ten years ago. He still had no idea that the Jill he met was really Jill Valentine, another survivor of the same two episodes. "Well, I was in Raccoon City. The fear of the city was nothing, nothing like that place."

The terrain had become pure jungle, but the path was easy to follow. It was no a matter of time and walking forward, cutting passed some unruly foliage.

Chris wasn't sure what to say to that, also in the dark that the Carlos Jill had escaped Raccoon City with was the same Carlos Oliveira in his company at present, "What's so different?"

Carlos looked darkly at him. Not dark as in upset or angry, but dark as in haunted, cursed, chased by a sinister shadow. He shook his head, "What does it matter? I'm just trying to warn you so you don't...share her fate."

"Her?" He was confused suddenly, unaware that another player was involved in this affair.

"Oriana." Carlos didn't realize it, but even Chris could see the way he cared for this mystery woman, just by the way he said her name.

But something else also triggered inside Chris's brain, "Wait, did you say 'Oriana'? My sister received a letter from an old friend, saying that he was going to be working with a woman named Oriana. He claimed that they had similar interests."

"That's just what she said!" Carlos felt a small pang in his chest, unaware that he was actually jealous. "We got a transmission from her partner just before she vanished! But she thought that it was trap..." Carlos recalled the fight they had gotten into over it, "So we didn't check it out."

So, this woman, this so-called Oriana, her partner simply disappeared? Just like that? And how did she manage to get away? And after he vanished, however long ago that that may have been, she met with Carlos before she too "met her fate"? Hm, suspicious, thought Chris Redfield. Very suspicious.

"What happened to her?" Chris asked Carlos, hoping to shed some light on the situation.

He didn't want to think about it, even though he knew that she alive, "She was...Taken. She saved my neck, and all I have to show for it is a lousy letter." He patted the letter in his pocket unconsciously.

_Pushing Carlos out of harms way, Oriana was dragged away into the darkness..._

She was pulled so rapidly, her organs feeling like they were either going to explode from the pressure or that they were going to get forced up out of her mouth, she couldn't even see in what direction she was being taken. It wasn't straight though; the bruises she found later on her arms and legs were proof of that much. Suddenly, she was slammed into a wall, on dry ground, as the creature retracted itself into a crack in the...Brick wall? Though she was no architect, she could clearly see that hat was certainly a new feature. She sat down against the cool red brick, examining her weapon to make sure it would still function properly. Deeming it fine, she set off to find Leon. She did feel a bit bad about just leaving Carlos behind, but either way, it was a waste to track him down from where she was at. She needed to find Leon before anything really did happen to him...Before the only link to _that_ person was gone...

_In the United States, about four months ago, Leon thought that he had finally found a trace of Ada Wong..._

Sent to an undisclosed area to contain a bio-hazard threat, Leon S. Kennedy decided to rest for the night in a seedy motel. It was dim inside the office, the lights smokey with dying bulbs. The scent of peaches and vanilla hung heavily in the air, masking the stale smoke of an old pipe. Leon's eyes teared up with the sheer strength of it, so he was less than happy to the enter the room. The tacky print of horseshoes and clovers was plastered on the walls, the burnt wood floor was in desperate need of some kind of sealant, and the roof had a bad leak over the front desk...

"Rentin' or vistin'?" The man at the counter was very hairy and fat, yet apparently he insisted on wearing a netted tank top and tight plaid pants.

"Renting, I guess," He was in no position to pass up the opportunity to rest.

"'Otta room...But there is a cute little Asian 'irl stayn' there," He stroked his chin in thought, looked Leon over and tossed him a key, "Room 6."

He caught the key with ease, a large number "6" dangling from the keyring. A part of Leon, the one that ached to return to his job as a government agent, screamed that he should teach this guy better than to just toss a stranger the keys to someones room. However, that would take too long and he was reaching his limit fast...

Opening the door to a room very like the last, Leon slowly entered the room, searching for the 'cute Asian girl', "Anyone here...?" A woman dressed in a long purple robe, small and shaped exactly like Ada Wong, stood in the middle of the room. "Ada?"

She turned to look at him from wringing the water out of her hair. She had obviously just stepped out of the shower. "...How do you know that name?"

Normally the woman would have been angry, but hearing that name...

"We have history...Who are you?" Leon asked, unable to resist checking the girl out.

She adjusted her silk covering, "Please, give me a moment?" She pointed to the couch crammed in the back, "I''ll be right back."

She came back out of the bathroom in a pair of mud-brown short-shorts and a midnight blue tube top. A bleach-white sweater was tied around the shirt at lest twice, her messy black hair tickling the hood of the sweater. She sat across from Leon, offering him an unopened bottle of water. He took it.

"Name's Oriana. You?" She took a drink of her water.

He mimicked her, "Leon S. Kennedy. So, how do you know Ada?"

_Back at the temple, Jill Valentine was having an unexpectedly hard time..._

Jill had stumbled across the Temple trying to find the village. However, instead of finding the front entrance, she had actually found the hidden exit on the opposite side of the structure. Well, this was undoubtedly the place she needed, so she called in her superiors to inform her partner that she would proceed inside, and that she's be waiting. She should have waited outside...

Firing off the last round of her ammo, Jill tossed her guns aside. One hit the spider closest to her, angering it. It clicked its ugly pincers at her, saliva splashing at her, burning her skin with its acidic nature. This was it...Her time had finally come...

"Urgh!" A shadow leaped from the air, maybe even through one of the walls, nailing the spider with its fist.

It proceeded to kill the spider by punching a large hole through the hairy body and removing the still-beating heart. The second spider tried to crawl away from the figure, but one of its legs was snatched just before it could reach a safe distance. Tugged down, the solid apparition whipped the spider around, bashing it into the walls and floor. It was stunned, and the phantom took this opportunity to grab another leg. Wiling in pain, it was torn apart. Poisoning the newcomer, the final enemy stood its ground, swiping at the stranger with its massive legs. Big mistake. Grabbing a limb, the ninja-like blur pulled it free from the body and shoved it right back into the creatures heart, killing it instantly. Jill watched in awe, thinking that those moves seemed oddly familiar...

Once the job was done, the shadow stepped forward into a shaft of light, revealing itself to be a girl, barely an adult and already submerged in more than her own share of blood. She panted, drenched in a mixture of poison and arachnid blood, exhausted from using such raw power. She struggled to say something, but the price for her actions rendered her too weak to even remain standing. She wobbled unsteadily for a moment, falling to the ground.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Capcom owns the Evil. I own the Dawn.

**A/N: **Ok, if anyone was confused by the last chapter's title and/or the disclaimer, Oriana means: dawn/gold. Yay, Leon finally comes into the story! Maybe it doesn't exactly fit the game formula, but this both a game/the characters lives. So, yeah! What now? So, yeah, violence...dead spiders...Yeah...

Freakin' pen!


	5. Digging Past The Grave

Inside the blinking control room of a secret underground laboratory, most likely one following in Umbrella's footsteps, a single monitor blinked to life, changing from a dead green to a blackened image of a giant globe. A woman holding a vial of dark burgundy liquid stood in front of the computer seductively, stroking the edges provocatively.

"Have you obtained the sample?" A cool male voice inquired.

She purred, "Of course, you know that I always get my target..."

It was silent for a moment, the man on the other side of the conversation speaking with someone else, another man judging by the sound, "Well done. Your transport will be dispatched immediately. Oh, and Agent?"

"Yes?" She spoke slowly, drawing the word out.

"Be careful on the way back." The monitor clicked off sinisterly.

The woman knew at once what was implied, so she left the building with a final flutter of red...

_Lost inside the Temple of the Undead Goddess, Jill Valentine tends to the woman who saved her life..._

It was extraordinary, if not completely frightening, how that little girl could so easily kill those spiders. Jill was sure that she never could have done that...Not when she was normal at least...No, even drugged she doubted she could have been a match for this child. But then, just what did that make this girl?

"...Hm, that hurts..." She mumbled, coming back to. She sat up, looking at Jill dimly, "Did you do this?"

_Jill had cured the girl, and herself, with some blue herbs not far from where the spiders attacked. Then, she carried the still unconscious warrior woman to a safer place and tended to her wounds, wrapping gaze around older lacerations on her abdomen and leg. She kept close watch while she slept, puzzling over how everything had ended up this way..._

"Yeah," She nodded, not nearly as good a nurse as Rebecca Chambers, another surviving S.T.A.R.S. member. "I'm afraid I'm not that great at treating wounds though, so you should try to take it easy."

Oriana smirked ironically, knowing full well that the situation was beyond either of their control, "I think we both know that that's impossible."

How could Jill not have known that herself after going through this so many times before? Of course she knew, she was just trying to be optimistic.

"Thank you...for saving my life back there." She extended her hand to the girl, "Jill Valentine."

Ora looked at her for moment before shaking the sweaty, grimy, bloody, trembling hand, "Pleasure. Oriana, Oriana W-"

Just at that moment, something odd happened. The ground below them rumbled, jolting them from side to side. Splitting up the women on separate sides, a giant worm-like creature, otherwise known as the "gravedigger", burrowed up from the ground. Only, it wasn't alone. A swarm of plagas-type zombies came up with it. An unarmed Jill looked at the human arsenal that was Ora in dismay, wishing silently for a weapon. Ora nodded to her and tossed two sub machine-guns over the enemies heads. Jill caught them both and immediately began firing at the advancing plagas. At least her time under Wesker wasn't a complete waste...

"I'll get these guys!" Jill grunted, dodging backwards as an exposed tendril swiped at her.

Oriana was too preoccupied with her own battle to notice anything else. Avoiding the acid spit, she took a quick count of her supplies; one blue herb, two red/green combinations, and a number of well-stocked weapons with an adequate amount of ammunition. Using an Ithaca Mag-10 shotgun, Ora gimped around the creature, probably taking more hits than she normally would, somewhat restricted by the hoard around it, blowing holes through its wriggling body. It writhed in agony, twisting and turning around, crushing some of the enemy. It helped Jill at least.

Throwing Jill a Desert Eagle once the lesser opponets had been eradicated, Ora nodded at her, "Let's do this!"

Switching to a magnum herself, Oriana and Jill blew the brains out of the creature...

_Carlos and Chris finally arrive at their destination to the sound of gunshots..._

As they reached the temple, the sounds of distant gunfire rang through the distance. Chris looked back at Carlo apprehensively and ran inside, worried that his partner was nowhere to be seen. Carlos looked vaguely green to see this place again after so short a time.

"Do you have any family?" Carlos looked at Chris, pulling him back towards the exit, "Besides your sister?"

"Yeah, my wife's back home with the kids. Why?" The pit of Chris's stomach fell as a woman's scream echoed out to them from the other side of the maze.

He shook his head, "You'd better call them before entering this place... Just in case."

Catching on, Chris nodded and pulled out his cell phone, straying into the light while he called home, "Berry, is Robin home?"

On the other side, Berry Burton, the 'father' of Chris's wife Robin, tried to remain calm with Chris for the sake of his oldest daughter as she pawed to get to the phone, "You sure have a lot of nerve, calling here like-"

Robin finally managed to grab the phone from her father, "Chris! Sorry about my father...You know how he gets over his girls."

He laughed, knowing full well how Berry got, "I understand. I should have turned down this mission and just stayed home with you..." He paused, knowing that she would already know what he wanted to say.

"Probably. But, I know how you are too," She glanced back at her father as he was mobbed by his grandsons, Matthew and Damon, "How I used to be...I wish you could come back soon, because we miss you...And," She broke off, blushing.

"Robin?" Chris could practically hear her embarrassment.

The boys noticed their mother and ran over to greet her. She hugged them both, "Hey, why don't you say 'hi' to your sons?"

She handed the phone first to Matt, the eldest, "Say hi to daddy!"

"Daddy?" The small dark-haired boy held the phone to his ear. Robin looked over at her father and began a soft but heated argument. "Mommy really misses you!"

That cut Chris, to hear that his son could see how much Robin, such a strong and determined young woman, was hurting. "Well, I plan on coming home soon. You'll be strong for your mother, won't you? A man has to protect his family, no matter what."

"Even Damon?" He looked over at his brother sideways.

"Especially your little brother!" Chris smirked at the small voice, wishing he could be there with his family.

Damon, a year younger, waddled up behind his brother and tugged on his sleeve, "I wanna talk ta Dada!"

"Bye, daddy." Matt handed Damon the phone, patting his head. He simply idolized his father.

Robin smiled at her boys, behaving themselves for once. They were such good boys. She looked over automatically as Claire, assisting Mrs. Burton with the groceries, entered the room. She dropped the bags she was carrying and ran excitedly over to her sister-in-law. Knowing that Robin would only let her children on the phone with family, Claire knew that no one other than Chris was calling.

"Is that Chris?" She exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her sister-in-law.

"Yep," She beamed at the phone, happy to hear his voice again.

"So, did you tell him about baby number three yet?" Claire unfortunately asked at the wrong moment, her hand cheerfully patting Robin's small but noticeable bump.

Damon had decided at that moment to give the phone back to his mother, and was holding it so that Chris heard his sister.

Then the phone died...

_Leon woke up, wet and stiff, coated with mostly dry mud..._

He looked around, taking in his bearings. The room was musty, and it reminded him of a prison. A medieval prison with modern cells. His head jerked up as the door creaked opened.

A woman in a black outfit* entered the room, "Long time no see, Leon."

"Ada!" He struggled against the restraints that held him chained up to the wall.

She smirked at him, admiring his position. Ada circled around the room, brushing the torture devices with her fingertips.

She looked at him for a moment, speaking with icy indifference, "Where's your partner?"

He looked at her in amazement, thinking that she knew, "Tell me, how do you know Oriana?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "She's here?"

"So you do know her!" Leon was glad to know that his faith in his partner wasn't crazy.

"Oh, I know her alright...Leon, you should stay away from that girl, she's...not what she seems." Ada struggled to word what she thought of Oriana. "None of us ever are, but that girl...She's not human..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **And you ask because? Clearly, Capcom owns most of the rights...

**A/N: **Finally! Ada, Leon, and Claire enter the picture! Ok, I know that the plaga is different than the average zombie, but in my mind, it is still a member of the undead, and therefore, a zombie. And the Gravedigger's company was actually inspired by Resident Evil: Afterlife (the fourth Paul W.S. Anderson/Milla Jovovich Resident Evil movie. That crappy cgi movie/its still-in-the-making sequel don't exist! Rawr!). And I only put in Robin (the character in "Jail bait" and "Losing Control") to explain why Chris isn't interested in anyone else.

*is the adorable _and _practical outfit she wore in Assignment Ada.

Freakin' pen!


	6. A Snap in the Sane

_Chris was stunned at his sister's words..._

He had called his wife, who he knew was staying at her father's while he was gone, just to hear her voice for what very well could be the last time. She was more than happy to hear him, and she had something to tell him, but she didn't. Claire ended up telling him instead...

Carlos noticed Chris freeze up, so he walked over to him and tried to snap him out of it, "What is it?"

He smiled, giddy with joy, "I'm going to be a father again!"

Carlos didn't understand how that could make any man happy, but he tried to be polite about it, "Congratulations..."

He didn't hear Carlos anymore; he was too over-the-moon with gratification. "Father...I'm going to be a father!"

_After Defeating the Gravedigger, Jill and Oriana devised a plan of action..._

They healed themselves using one of Oriana's herb combos, and Oriana had given Jill a roster of new weapons, keeping her sniper and shotgun for herself. They had decided that strategy was their best answer, for the moment anyways. What else was there if they wanted to survive this ordeal by fire?

"So, what are you doing here?" Jill asked Oriana, feeling the need to understand each other's goals in order to formulate the best escape plan possible, "I was sent in here by the B.S.A.A., to find the cause of the sudden B.O.W. outbreak."

That made sense to Oriana, "I'm looking for someone...Ada Wong."

It was clear that she intended to say no more on the matter, so Jill didn't bother to press the issue unless it was urgent that she better understand Oriana's situation, "Right. So now that we've established our goals-"

"Let's just make this part go faster. Let's make a plan, and then just adjust it as needed," She was more practical than anything, possibly taking her attitude in part from her father.

_Her father..._

Oriana's first memories were of men in glasses. Scientists...

_Ada bent over Leon, uncuffing him from the wall..._

_"_Why don't you just follow me?" She smirked cheekily, contemplating him from the doorway, "I know a few shortcuts around this place."

_Sitting in the plane dispatched to her, Ada Wong rested with her head bent back against the seat. God, that last mission had been so exhausting! She hadn't had such a hard time since Spain, back in 2004. Her communication device beeped; her bosses were already sending her in on her next mission. She groaned: Would they ever let her have a single minute of downtime?_

_She answered, her cold and emotionless mask in place, "Yes?"_

_"Agent Wong, glad to see you made it out in time," The man who was her go-between could care less if she lived or died, "Well, on to your next job. We have received sightings of a man, a man reported to be dead."_

_Her eyes closed, recalling the time when she was undercover, pretending to assist Umbrella in order to get close to Albert Wesker, "...Wesker."_

_"Correct. We're sending you in to verify these reports," The signal cut off, ending the conversation._

Leon didn't doubt that in the slightest: Ada had more than once shown him up...

_Thinking of her father, something inside Oriana begins to change..._

Oriana's first memories were of men in glasses. Scientists... Scientists all around, every day. They monitored her, her and her siblings... Siblings? No, that can't be right; she was an only child.

"Another one failed." A female scientist, a blonde, came into the edges of Oriana's sight, a withered and fleshy husk in her arms, "This makes the third one this week. Dear, I think that the dose may be too strong-"

A man with sandy hair walked over to her, "Annette, it was clear that these weaklings were meant to die. Nature is simply weeding out those it sees unfit."

"I don't feel right doing this...I just can't help but think what Sherry would say if she knew what we were doing..." Annette did not like working on this project, whatever it was, because of her own daughter, Sherry Birkin.

Another one failed? Another one? What did it fail? Oriana wondered what that all meant. Where was she anyways? What was this place? Who were these people? What was she? Whatever she was, she wasn't like Annette or her husband William, or any other person she saw. Her limbs looked like theirs did in her reflection on the glass, and she had the same basic shape and outer qualities as they did, but she was different somehow... SHe wasn't sure how, she just knew that she was different.

_In the distance, a faraway voice called out to her..._

"Wake up, you have work to do." The voice was so cold, commanding, and chilling, it struck at her very soul like fire, a fire made of pure ice and hate. It was unmistakable though, and oddly familiar, though Oriana's never heard a voice like it before.

"Father...?" What did he mean by 'wake up'? She already was awake. "Father, is that you?"

_Father... _

_Jill looked around at Oriana, startled by her sudden trance..._

She began to gently shake her shoulder, trying to get her attention, "Oriana? Oriana. Oriana!"

Jill became uneasy, worried by her own personal experience. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, Oriana snapped out of her funk. She looked at Jill, examining her as if she had never seen her before. Jill recognized that look in her enchanting onyx eyes all too well...

"Oriana..." Jill tried to coax her into remembering something, "Do you remember me? Do you remember your name?"

She blinked at her, suddenly taking on the air of an arrogant aristocrat, "Oriana...Yes, that **was** my name, was it not?" She looked around the temple in frigid silence, resting her eyes once more on Jill, glaring at her as if she were some disgusting thing that dared to be in her presence, "But I am no longer that girl."

_Chris and Carlos traversed the maze careful to avoid traps and unnecessary fights, silent as the grave entombing them..._

They finally came across the place where Oriana had been taken, but this time, a boat was waiting, just for them. The boat was small, big enough for four or five people in a pinch, and it had a small, rustic motor. A note had been placed inside for Carlos, a letter from Oriana. He recognized her curly, cramped, sloppy handwriting at once on the tattered piece of cardboard-like paper.

"Carlos,

I hope this baby can keep you safe from the monsters inside the lake. I'm not very sure what they are, but just...be careful. I really would like to see you in one piece in the near future, so remember to use your weapons and ammo wisely! I know that sounds incredibly stupid to say, but sometimes we can always use an extra edge in fighting something more powerful than usual. Listen to me, getting all sentimental and blubbering on like this...But this is no game. Your life really is at stake here, and it will be the whole time time. Evil doesn't sleep, so hopefully you can get another partner to help you through all this...Remember, keep an eye on your enemies and a closer eye on your friends.

-Oriana

P.S. If you live through this, I just might let you ask me out...Possibly."

Carlos read the letter and summed it up for Chris, "Oriana...left the boat for me. She says that there is something in the water, and that we should use our ammo wisely...And," He wasn't sure if he should tell Chris this or not, but it was the right thing to do, "She said to...Watch my enemies...And my friends."

Chris, once again, found it suspicious that Oriana had left a boat docked on this side of the shore but was nowhere to be seen. And yet again, he kept his suspicions quiet from Carlos, "She sure seems skilled."

"You have no idea." Carlos recalled with more than a twinge of regret, "She's amazing."

Chris now understood how Jill, and everyone else, probably felt every time he talked about Robin, "I bet."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, ad chances are, neither do you**.**

**A/N: **Yep. I really went there. And even William and Annette have a part a part! Now all that needs to be mentioned his Billy, HUNK, and...Sheva? Josh? IDK. We'll just have to wait and see. And sadly Leon's not in this nearly as much as I hoping...*sobs*. I'll need to call on the awesome powers granted unto me!...Wow. Weird much? Anyways, why isn't anyone reviewing? Is my story really so average that no one can say anything good or bad about it? Dammit! Sorry...

Freakin' pen!


	7. Threads of Gold

_It was smooth sailing for Chris Redifeld and Carlos Oliveira as they made their way through the watery maze..._

Chris was quiet the entire time, thinking of Oriana. What exactly was her purpose? Why was she so helpful? Why had she returned but not contacted Carlos directly? Why hadn't they seen her yet? Where was Jill? Who was the screamer? Could it have been Jill? Oriana? Or someone else...? He was bothered by the lack of information, but he did not want to aggravate his partner, so he said nothing the whole time. However, he was getting nowhere fast, and he had to ask...

"What exactly do you know about Oriana?" Chris looked at Carlos, steering the boat at the same time.

That caught him off guard, but Carlos didn't mind bragging, "My accent drives her and all the ladies crazy."

He shook his head, "That's not what I mean."

Carlos looked up at heavens, much more like an endless night sky than a miles high ceiling...

_Just after meeting formally, Carlos and Ora get to know each other a bit better..._

Before supplying themselves for the awaiting labyrinth, Oriana stopped Carlos. He had been about to reach for a gun, but she held out her hand and rested it on his muscular shoulder, "I think we should rest up before the assault begins."

He stood back and looked at her as she were insane, "You want us to wait?"

She shook her head, "Don't misunderstand me. Waiting is different than resting. When you wait, you can do whatever, but when you rest, you have to do certain things too."

He noticed that her hand was still on his arm, and that she seemed a lot less informal since they had first met, "Yeah..."

She realized it too, and she quickly dropped her hand. However, she was not fast enough, and he bent in to kiss her. She took a step back and held her finger between his lips and herself, "Don't even think about it! Sorry sparky, you're not my type."

"And what type do you think I am?" He asked in amusement, hanging back from her.

She smirked cruelly, "I don't think you want me to answer that."

He was annoyed at how this girl was getting under his skin so easily, "Oh, but I do."

She shrugged nonchalantly and sat down on the bottom bunk, just next to the laptop, which she moved over to the top of the unfluffy pillow, "Well, for starters, you're an ignorant dumb-ass, you don't seem to have a clue, your full of yourself-"

"I get it, you think I'm a jerk," For some reason he couldn't explain, he wanted her to know otherwise...

_Oriana sat on the couch in the seedy motel room with Leon, talking about her connection with Ada..._

She set her water to the side, focusing on a distant point in time, "Ada Wong...is my...Mother."

Leon's heart skipped a beat in panic, "Your mother...? But you're almost the same age..."

She quickly straightened out his tailspin, realizing what kind of relationship he had with Ada, more or less, "Oh, she didn't give birth to me! I was born in a laboratory...As an experiment."

_Oriana watched as the two in charge of her, William and Annette Birkin, flushed yet another "failure" down the proverbial tube. It took a while, but she understood at last what was happening around her. William was in charge of many projects, but his boss was getting angry with him and wanted to halt some of them. Annette was overly preoccupied with either their daughter, Sherry, or her work here. They were anxious for something to happen here, because they got increasingly perturbed with every death. She wasn't sure how many there were, but she knew that she had siblings; and she knew that their numbers were rapidly dwindling._

_"**He **has no idea about this project, does he?" Another scientist, a Spaniard named Luis Sera, asked Annette one day while gathering the days data, "He's can't shut us down, can he?"_

_She was flustered already, but his question worsened her condition, "What does it matter to you? You're only here on a work visa."_

_He looked directly at Oriana, though she doubted that they knew she knew, "That might be so, but I still care about the children."_

_"Hmph!" She pushed past him, going over to watch one of the last remaining bodies._

_He assumed by her frigidness that **he **very well could stop the experiment at any time, "I see."_

_He looked back at Oriana's tank, checking out her vital signs. Out of all the "children", she had started out as the weakest, but now, she was one of the few remaining. Just as Luis finished looking over Oriana's vitals, William burst into the room in sheer panic..._

_"He's coming! Quick, save what you can!" He shouted at everyone in the room, stirring up a frenzy of movement and terror and confusion._

_After that, things were a blur for everyone and they seemed to happen all at once...Yet vague memories of the time could still be recalled by all, up until the time of their deaths. A man with blonde hair, slicked neatly back, entered the room, shooting everyone in sight without warning. Many died instantly, including the "Children". A ricochet bounced from the desk of one of the researchers and hit Oriana's glass tank, passing right through one of the air tubes. She fell with the liquid around her, twitching uncontrollably on the ground, causing several needles and injectible monitors to come free from her skin. She spluttered her first words, seeing Luis crouched behind the same desk that the bullet bounced off of._

_"Elp...He...Hel...p...Help...Mm...Eeee...Me...Help me." She struggled around the words that came naturally to her in the situation._

_He saw that the man was facing the other way, searching specifically for William Birkin, so Luis grabbed Oriana from the ground and hid under another desk with her huddled against him. He only let her go once the coast was clear, and he uncovered her mouth after he was sure that she wouldn't give away their location. Putting his coat on over the trembling and naked girl, he took her away..._

"A man named Luis Sera saved me, and he took care of me..." She was still depressed at his fate, "But we parted ways shortly before he died."

Leon was even more amazed with this girl than he was half an hour ago, "You knew Luis?"

_Luis Sera took the girl back to Spain with him, having no other idea of what to do with her..._

_Once on the ship back to his homeland, Luis relaxed a little, confident that none knew of his escape or of Oriana's vanishing act. He looked at her, wondering exactly what he was going to do with the girl. Of course he would continue the experiment, but he wasn't so sure about how he was going to support the both of them._

_"Well, I guess we should give you a name, huh? Let me think," He looked around cabin for help. She looked back at him, curious as a newborn kitten at the world around her. She pointed at the gold button on his vest, trying to ask what the color of it was._

_"What," She had firmly grasped the word on the voyage from America, "Co...col...lo..Color?"_

_She knew the words already, she was just learning to speak them, "Hm, the color? It's gold. Gold!" Luis monologued to himself, "Yes, that's beautiful name for a girl...Oriana."_

She nodded dreamily to herself as Leon listened to her narrative, "Luis...Was very important to me."

Leon felt that she was owed an explanation for Luis's death, so he told her what had happened to him to the best of her knowledge. She knew that he had gotten involved in some cult, trying to help some spy. Ada knew of her bond with Ora at once, though she never knew that her DNA had been used in an experiment. Luis had told them both what he knew (however, Oriana read about it in a letter later), and he urged Oriana to go back to America and try and live an ordinary life. She went, however, her life had been far from ordinary in her month abroad. She immediately went back home upon finding out the truth of her origins, but Luis had already died by that time.

"Luis, Ada, is there anyone else that binds us?" She laughed, bitterly, to prevent the tears. But it didn't work. She ended up curled in a small ball, wailing like a newborn baby.

Leon tried his best to comfort her, but hearing her story had shaken him, and he was slightly afraid to touch her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I got...umm...Oriana? Yeah, that's about it.

**A/N: **Yes, a failed story line from a mostly unwritten fic was worked in here, almost completely unnoticed! Mawahahaha~! OK, maybe it kinda doesn't fit, but it's staying! Whoot! Go Luis! I still need to fit in HUNK and Billy though...And the story is almost over T)-(T But at least you know to expect another 2-5 chapters (the number may or may not vary as it is merely a rough estimate). A bit more hinted romance, and...er...Luis being Luis...hem-hem.

Freakin' pen!


	8. Tear Down the Wall

_Jill Valentine and Oriana began circling each other like crows over a kill, waiting for the other to make a move..._

Ora, sweet little Oriana, had snapped at the mention of her father. She had always been able to tell her story with relative and concerning ease, but suddenly, as if her mind had been invaded, she changed. She swept regally around the room, locking the side door of the little brick building, freshly built for scientific research.

Jill wasn't entirely sure of the cause of Ora's flip, but she certainly wasn't liking the effect, "Oriana, please, don't do this thing!"

She threw her head back and laughed airily, every inch the superior aristocrat, "Hah! As if that would help! As I already told you," Ora was at Jill's back, pinning her into submission with a single arm, "I am," She proceeded to grab the older woman's exposed neck and cut it open with her fingernails, much a zombie would do, "Not," Then she licked her neck clean of blood, up to her cheek, "That girl."

The ususally calm and collected Jill screamed, frightened in more ways than one, "Let go of me!"

She struggled against her captor to no avail. Ora laugh mercilessly, toying with Jill's emotions, "Oh, why ever that fool was attracted to that scoundrel Carlos Oliveira, I'll never understand..."

That quickly sunk in for Jill, causing her to loosen up her body in shock, "Carlos? He's here?"

She looked at her nails in disinterest, licking up the small droplets of Jill's blood, "Chris Redfield is with him, and Leon Kennedy should be trailing after Agent Ada Wong. Like flies to a web."

Two pairs of footfalls reached Oriana's ears shortly after she spoke of webs and flies. So, they were finally starting to gather...

_Meanwhile, Carlos and Chris reached the wall of the red brick construction..._

Chris didn't trust the fact that they had made it safely across the lake. Seriously, they had been warned against its so-called evils, and yet they had made it across without a fight. In fact, things have been too easy. Carlos was also growing uneasy. Things have been too still. It had been too quiet for too long...

_Ada Wong had reached the same assessment, a moment too late..._

Guns at the ready, Ada led Leon into the building that belonged to the brick wall. Spotting Oriana, Leon broke formation and ran to his partner. Ada was too badly wounded to immediately recognize her daughter, so she followed suit.

"Oriana - What are you doing?" He paused, looking at an unconscious woman draped in her arms.

She shoved Jill face-first into an automated restraint, similar to those traps used by Saddler and Salazar in the Castle area, previously hidden in the wall. Then, before he could react, she play-slapped Leon, pinching his check ever so slightly, "You sure are cute; it is a damn shame that you are so dense."

She feinted as he charged her and pushed him into another of the same trap. Being no threat at all, Ada practically fell into her own place. Oriana scoffed, waiting for the last pieces to fall into place...

_Carlos and Chris closed in on Oriana, not even suspecting her dark and twisted transformation..._

"Carlos, before we go in there, I should ask you something...Oriana...Do you like her?" Chris knew that feelings could quickly complicate a mission, "You don't have to tell me, just think about what you might have to do."

"Ladies fall for me, not the other way around." He would continue to live in denial then, "And Oriana's not a bad person, so nothing will happen."

Chris couldn't accept that as his final answer, no matter how much he might have wanted to; and he really wanted to, "If something were to happen, I need to make sure you have my back."

Carlos sighed in exasperation, "Ay, ay, ay, you're relentless!" He added at Chris's sour expression, "Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to get us out of here alive."

They nodded in concord and entered the prison Oriana was judge, jury, and executioner of. Chris didn't realize that Carlos failed to say that he had his back no matter what. Really, he thought that his promise was infinitely better. Ms. Queeny was waiting behind the doorway, locking them all inside after the final two came to her. Chris looked around and saw the others chained to the wall, then he half frowned, half glared at Carlos, who shrugged apologetically.

"Welcome, boys." She looked between the two deciding which one to play with, "Carlos, I believe you've met Ms. Valentine before," She gestured to show a woman facing away from everyone else like some psychotic game show hostess, or an evil Vanna White, "Leon Kennedy, my missing partner, and Ada Wong," She faltered, "My..." A misty sense of understanding past over her, "Mother...?"

Just as the word "father" triggered something, the word "mother" evoked a part of her psyche. She looked at Ada for a moment, praying for her say something. To say anything motherly. Ada did speak, but not because of her child's silent cry for help. She only chose now to speak because she finally clear-headed enough to speak.

"Just what did you hope to accomplish by all this?" Ada demanded harshly, sounding nothing like a mother.

A devilish smirk lit up her face as the back door creaked slowly open, her momentary relapse gone as if it had never existed, "Father!"

Every eye looked curiously at the doorway, only Ada knowing who would be standing there...

None other than Albert Wesker stepped into the room, viewing Oriana's work with approval, "Very good, dearheart."

It was unclear if Wesker knew about their connection or if he was merely manipulating her. In fact, it was uncertain how much he had manipulated anyone in this. In all actuality, Oriana was the subconscious mastermind behind all of this.

"Father," Whatever force had brought her here was back again, "I brought them all here for you!"

Chris wasn't sure what problem was more pressing: Oriana's sudden betrayal, or Wesker's latest return from the grave. However, he had to act one way or another, "Wesker! What have you done to this girl?"

Wesker glanced at Chris, still a tad sore about their last meeting, "Ah, Chris. So sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't my handiwork..."

Oriana walked over to Wesker, drooling with respect and admiration, "It was all me. I lured everyone of you here, hoping that my father would get his invitation."

Carlos looked at her, seeing small changes that only Luis Sera could have seen, "This isn't right...You're not Oriana."

Her hair was not only darker than midnight black, but it was slightly longer than before, and it wasn't tied back anymore: Her hair hung in soft curtains of layers, dropping delicately around her head. The skin was paler, like the moon or a non-decayed corpse, and it was drawn tightly around her bones, no longer lounging healthily in place. And her eyes, the beautiful black eyes that reminded him of the gorgeous plumage of a magnificent crow or raven before now looked dead, like the murky water of a river at night. She easily could have been a zombie, but she was very much alive.

"When you are right, you are right. I'm not the same girl you met, not at all," She walked over to Ada and lifted her head by her short dark brown hair, "This woman is my relation," She was careful to avoid calling her her mother, "as you all should know by now. And that man," He gestured fondly to Wesker, "Is my father. But neither are my blood kin in the ordinary sense. As some of you should already know, I was born in a laboratory, the sole surviving child in a top-secret experiment at creating artificial life. No, I am not human, not at all. No, I am even less human than that simpering fool...Such a fool, being so easily swayed and corrupted by that Luis Sera! She and I used to be the same, but then he had to delude her into thinking that she could live an ordinary life as a weakling human!"

"You make it sound like you are two different beings altogether," Leon commented, listening to this revelation with great distaste.

She blinked over at him, "I had almost forgotten about you, Mr. Kennedy. It is true that this body was the sole survivor of that ill-fated experiment, but you are correct in assuming that we two are different. Even I am unsure if I am just a side effect of the experimentation, however, I find it more than likely that I am the underdeveloped twin that never had a body to call it's own." She looked back at Carlos, "Oriana is the woman you assumed she was, yet as long as I reside inside her body, I will fight for dominance."

"Fight? So, she's not gone?" Carlos was hopeful now that she could be saved. Somehow.

She smiled, mocking him with false pity, "Oh, do you miss her that much? Well too fucking bad!"

"Why was I brought here?" Ada asked, baffled by her place in this affair. She understood that this girl probably wanted to kill her, but that easily could be arranged in other ways.

"You? Oriana extended one more invitation then necessary was all. She really is quite desperate to know you after all." She smiled her demon smile, "But that is very convenient for me. Now I can kill you too."

"So, she wasn't lying...?" Jill asked feebly in a muffled voice, her back still facing everyone else.

Oriana really had forgotten her, "No, she really thought that she was looking for the bitch in the red dress...Or should I say harlot in black? It was actually a challenge to orchestrate this like I did."

Wesker had heard enough, "How sentimental. I remember destroying a little side project of William Birkin's, but I never would have imagined it would have been this useful to me."

He pounced on Chris, ready to take his revenge. Chris had been caught off guard because he was so involved in Oriana's drama, but he managed to barely block the attack. Oriana watched, paying more attention to Carlos. He was weak, but perhaps the most dangerous one here to her. He knew that she was going to try to kill him, just to get rid of the spare. He was right; she shoved her hand at his chest, exactly like her father, ready to pluck out his living heart. He avoided the initial attack, but she grazed him with a second concealed swipe. She had Wesker's moves and half of his strength, but she was undisciplined in her fighting style, varying from one attack to the next.

"Oriana, stop it! I know that you're still in there!" He tried to call to her the same way Chris had beseeched Jill in Kijuju, "Snap out of it!"

She growled at him, feral with the desire to impress her father. He looked at the wall lined full of capable fighters and decided to get himself some back-up. He tried to aim for Jill, knowing already how to work with her, but Oriana headed him off and smashed a hole in the wall closest to Leon. He freed himself and drew his handgun, firing at all her non-vital spots to incapacitate her.

"Hold her back!" Carlos shouted at Leon, flipping her over his head.

"Right!" Leon grabbed Oriana as she sprung up and tried to pin her for as long as he could.

She struggled frantically, bucking her body and thrashing around in Leon's arms. Carlos grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes. She slowed but showed no signs of ceasing her actions.

"Oriana, you're better than this," He looked into her eyes, gazing into the deepest corner of her soul, "You came here to find your mother, didn't you? You didn't come here to kill anyone, did you?"

She blinked, frozen between space and time, "...Carlos?"

He nodded encouragingly, "That's right, fight it. I know you can overcome it and become the woman I know you are." He added to show his support, "I can't ask that other one on your date, now can I?"

"Carlos..." She smiled through watery eyes and her body gave in in Leon's arms as she lost consciousness...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old. Capcom owns, I covet, nothing changes in ownership.

**A/N: **Zomg! Wow, kinky much? I actually had no intentions of a relationship between Jill (whom I hate and planed on originally offing) and Oriana (whom I made), but after getting some input, I decided on a little curve-ball. I am sorry if that offended any of my readers, however, I kindly remind everyone that this fic is rated M.

Freakin' pen!


	9. My Very Own Dawn

_Oriana felt like she was floating..._

She felt utterly weightless, drifting through a steady stream. The water was freezing cold as it bit at her bare skin, and the sky was a wavery blue color, much like the glass tank she spent the early years of her life in. And it was odd, because she was suspended in place, floating without touching anything. She did a double take and saw with dismay that she was back inside the lab that bred her. A faceless head was looking at her, trying to figure out what it was looking at.

"What did you do?" The face was blurry, but calm, however, the voice was on the edge of hysterics, "What did you _do_? You stupid cow, what have you done?"

Oriana tried to answer that she had no idea what the face was talking about, but no sound came out, only frantic air bubbles. The face began pounding on the glass with black, shadowy hands, trying trying to get to Ora in order to hurt her. The glass cracked, shattering in slow motion. Oriana fell from the tank to the ground, just like when Luis saved her. Only this time, not only was she unconnected to anything, she had skill and about a second to prepare an attack.

"Get out of my head!" She commanded, shoving the face to the ground with her.

The face grinned as if it was waiting for that to happen, "I knew you were just like me. I knew that you rage against me, try to fight me...But do you want to know a secret?" The face giggled like a small girl, "This fight will determine which one of us is to be the real Oriana!"

She fell back off the face as the solid blackness that made up its body changed into the form of Luis Sera. Oriana gasped, knowing in her head that Luis was dead, but her heart still wasn't ready to accept that yet. Not even after six years...

"Now, how about I kill you in this form? Luis was the one who saved you, was he not? How fitting that the man who began the life you know and now live shall be the one to end it!" Luis ran at Ora, hands poised to tear her eyes out.

She willed her knees not to buckle as she dodged Luis's attacks, "Please, forgive me. I know that you're dead...I've been to your grave too many times...But you were...My first love. I can't forget you..."

She sobbed, taking a blow to the stomach. She couldn't face Luis, not like this...

_Chris was having a hard time by himself, Wesker's superhuman strength as strong as ever..._

"Just die, Chris." Wesker had him in a stranglehold, his feet dangling in the air just like their encounter at the Spencer Estate.

He struggled, trying to break Wesker's grip. Just after setting Oriana down, Leon assisted Chris, flinging himself into the blonde anti-superman. He dropped Chris and began scuffling with Leon as well. Carlos shot the locks on the others over his shoulder, tossed Ada a first-aid spray, and kept his back turned from the battle to make sure Oriana would make it through...

_Oriana fell to the ground, hacking up a lung's worth of blood and bile between tears..._

Her eyes closed as Luis slammed his elbow into her ribs, cracking them unevenly. Her vision started to fade as her head was repeatedly bashed into the floor. She saw Luis, not the one killing her, but the one she remembered. He was standing above her, holding his hand out and smiling. The sun was burning behind his back, but it didn't bother her, because all she could see was him. That was the moment she knew she loved him...

"Ora, what are you doing?" He asked, differently than the way she remembered.

"I'm sorry, I can't harm your image..." She looked down in defeat, ashamed to face him.

He lifted her chin, "Hey, I'm already gone. Go to town on that little bitch..." He smiled, warming her from the inside-out, "I can't have you die yet, you still have so much to live for!"

She tried to protest, but he held his finger to her lips, "Sorry sparky, you owe someone a date..."

It wasn't Luis who said that: It was Carlos. His image had replaced Luis's, and instead of the sun behind his head, it was the moon.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Seeing Luis want her to move on gave her the strength to want to survive another day.

She laughed and sat up, bloody beyond recognition, "You're such a sorry thing. Why do you want father's approval so badly? You know he'll only use you..."

The Luis before her eyes flickered with white-hot rage, changing into Ada's petite form, "Why do you want mother to acknowledge you so badly?"

She shook her head and chuckled, "No, it's different. You want father to pick you up, be proud of you. You want to be his daughter. I, on the other hand, know that Ada will never be a real mother, not to me. I only wish for us to be close, to know each other."

The other Oriana changed for the last time, turning into a mirror of the original, "You really think that everything will work out, do you not?"

"I do, actually." She was certain that if she won this battle, everything would work out in the end.

"Umph, your hopeless," The fake shook her head, "I almost pity you."

Oriana opened her arms, "I really do pity you. You honestly think that this has to end in bloodshed."

She shrugged, "Well, to each his own."

"Let's end this!" She tackled the pitiful creature, pinning it to the ground and snapping its neck.

_It was all over now..._

"Chris!" Jill shouted, jumping on Wesker's back.

He threw her off, only to be kicked in the face by Ada. He cracked his neck back into place and fired a shot from his faithful Samurai Edge at her. Leon pushed her out of the way, taking a bullet in the exact same place as before. Wesker turned his attention to distracted Carlos and threw his fist at his chest, aiming to kill him in one move.

"Carlos!" Jill screamed, working with Ada to deliver a double mule kick at Wesker's back. Chris healed Leon with his last first-aid spray.

He looked back just in time to see Albert's black-gloved fingertips centimeter away from his irises. "Don't you lay a finger on him!" Oriana was instantly between Carlos and Wesker, the center of her chest ran through, "You'll have to kill me before you hurt anyone else here!" Her blood dripped on Carlos's face as she glanced back at him with a flirtatious smile, "This makes three."

"Such a dissapointment," Wesker retracted his hand, sure to make it as painfull as possible for his daughter, "You had such potential."

She spat the blood out, getting a large portion all over him, refusing to let him wrench himself free. As he struggled against her iron grip, she held him back from hurting the others. They saw that and took the opportunity to mortally damage him on all sides. Oriana, once she could no longer hold him back, flung herself backwards and fell on one knee, blood running freely from the gaping hole in her chest. She ignored her pain and returned the blow, knocking him into a circle to be pummeled from all around.

Once his body had started to metamorphosed into something completely unrecognizable, Oriana broke the chain, "Wait," She rested her hand on Carlos's shoulder, "Let me end this..."

It was not a request.

She held her father's head between her hands, gently for a moment before twisting his neck. But she didn't stop there; she tore his head off his body and threw it back over her shoulder, "It won't last forever, but he won't bother us for a long time. Let's get out of here, together."

They left; Chris, Jill, Oriana, and Carlos in the boat, Ada and Leon taking the back door...

"Hey, maybe we'll see each other again," Ada winked at Oriana before leaving with Leon, a long talk in store for the both of them.

"Maybe," She smiled back, hoping that someday everyone would forgive her for everything she's done to them...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil name and characters are the property of Capcom, inc.

**A/N: **Wow, its the end...I know that that probably bit and that there are hundreds of loose ends, but...

Freakin' pen!


End file.
